Lamia Scale
Lamia Scale & Mermaid Heel vs. Levia is a fight fought between the Mages of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel, and the Dragon Levia. Prologue On July 6th, the Guilds of Fiore assemble at Crocus Central Square when summoned by the King himself. The latter informs the Mages present the current condition they are in, claiming that a herd of Dragon will enter Fiore shortly and wreak havoc upon the land. Explaining that he is well aware that they must be exhausted from their participation in the Grand Magic Games, he emphasizes the grave threat the kingdom faces; supporting his statement by the gathered information on the Dragons. The Mages listen, and sequentially ponder what the future holds for them. Toma continues to deliver knowledge on the kingdom's plan to utilize the Eclipse Gate to wipe out the incoming Dragons in one fell swoop. Lowering his head, Toma begs the Mages listening to lend him their strength in the upcoming battle, knowing that many Dragons will manage to escape the Eclipse Gate's cannon blast. Eager, the Mages cheer and accept his mission, stating that they will not let their country fall at the hands of the Dragons. Their words cause Toma to weep, whilst covering his face. Meanwhile, Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi dismisses her deep wound as she claims that she will fight alongside everyone. With her guildmates supporting her. At the same time, Lamia Scale converses with Mages of Fairy Tail about fighting the enemy together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-16 The following day at midnight, July 7th, the Guilds are dispersed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 1-2 However, much to the Mages' astonishment, the Eclipse Gate, its purpose being to kill the Dragons jointly, is used by the Dragons themselves as a gateway to enter the current time period.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 1-6 A mere stomp of a Dragon causes the land around to tremble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 9-10 Levia, walking behind the first Dragon that came through the Eclipse Gate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 11 stands to Future Rogue's left as the Dragon Slayer manipulates him to do his bidding; being order to find all the Mages in town and eliminate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-12 Shortly thereafter, the Dragon locates the Guilds Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel, confronting them in battle consequently.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 18 Battle Lamia Scale can only watch in disbelief as all of their attacks prove futile in the presence of a Dragon, with Kagura of Mermaid Heel claiming that Levia's scales are too rough. Jura, a Wizard Saint, ponders if humans can really defeat Dragons. Levia attacks the Mages below with its roar, damaging much of the surrounding area and leaving its opponents dumbstruck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 5 Aftermath Natsu Dragneel, atop Motherglare, loudly reveals that only Dragon Slayer Magic can slay their beastly opponents. Further; he claims that in the vicinity there are seven Dragons and seven Dragon Slayers, urging the Dragon Slayers below to act now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 15-19 However, much to their dismay, Future Rogue orders Motherglare to release several eggs to ambush the Mages below. Aware of the current events, Rogue separates from Sting in order to locate one of the seven Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-3 Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale challenge the Hatchlings as Rogue intervenes their battle with Levia and takes over. Levia however, refuses to kill Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 12 References Navigation